


【德哈】伪装成独白的爱情

by hundred_dumpings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundred_dumpings/pseuds/hundred_dumpings
Summary: 德拉科马尔福收到了一张婚礼请柬，新郎是哈利波特。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】伪装成独白的爱情

1.距离哈利波特结婚还有6天。  
Disgusting Potter ，  
先声明一下，我知道怎么写信，也知道信的开头要用Dear某某，但是波特，我对你说不出这个词，因为你不配。  
废话不多说，波特，你真让我觉得恶心。每次一想到你，我都差点把几天前吃的东西全吐出来，本以为你的恶心程度到此为止，但现在看来是我低估了你。你他妈——居然敢给我送婚礼请柬？  
我不想对送请柬的猫头鹰作过多评价，它就是只蠢到家的小畜生，我敢保证八个月大满地乱爬的婴儿都比它方向感好，不然也不会瞎到把请柬送错给我父亲。提及我父亲，我在霍格沃茨上学期间，他曾无数次警告我别搞砸和你的同学关系，我没能做到，毕业后他要求我和你保持距离，越远越好，我却再一次令他失望，鬼迷心窍和你发展了一段错误的关系。我父亲说的没错，一个惹人憎恶的食死徒根本不配和杀死……伏地魔的救世主在一起。这他妈就和撒旦爱上了上帝一样离谱。  
如果时间可以重来，我会掰开你的脑袋往里面塞点理智，如果这么做能让你清醒一些的话。只有你，只有你哈利波特才会主动和众矢之的的食死徒说话，甚至是死缠烂打。你肯定对我用“死缠烂打”这个词感到很不满，但是波特，你的所作所为简直就是这个词的完美复刻。你以为我猜不到八年级时你为什么一直跟着我？拜托，从你的眼神——施舍、可怜、同情德拉科马尔福的眼神就能知道原因了好吗？波特你果然没有愧对圣人这个称号，什么破事都要往自己身上揽，可是你他妈有没有想过我并不需要你的帮助？你那廉价的同情心每时每刻都在践踏着我仅剩不多的自尊。八年级之前我怎么没发现你这么烦人？更何况你完全就是在帮倒忙！无论是哪个学院的学生，都在背地里嘲笑我是个躲在你身后软弱无能的孬种！现在想想，我能活着毕业真是个奇迹。波特，还记得我们在一起之前你问我为什么要亲你吗？我现在可以明确告诉你，我亲你的本意不掺杂任何一点对你的好感，而是出于对你的报复。我本来以为你会被我吓跑，认为我是个恶心的同性恋什么的，这样我就能彻底摆脱你了。可谁能想到，反正我想不到，你会回吻我。  
如果我们两个一定要有人对这段关系负责，波特你必须负全责，因为是你先来招惹我的。你不来烦我我就不会亲你，你不回吻我，我们的关系也不会更进一步。我无法了解你，波特，你永远都能挣脱任何人的掌控，虽然我痛恨这一点，可你就是如此不可捉摸的人。  
操。别以为我说这些是想挽回什么，澄清一下，我不在乎你，更不在乎你和谁结婚，波特。我只会替你的结婚对象感到可悲。你们婚礼请柬的配色丑得毫无品味可言，我有理由怀疑这种诡异的色彩搭配出自你的手笔，到底多蠢的女人才会放心把每个来宾都会收到的请柬任务交给你？还有波特，你是白痴吗？算了，你的白痴大家有目共睹。你不知道婚礼请柬上除了写你自己的名字，还得写上女方的名字吗？你把结婚对象的名字空出一条横线，是他妈想让我们猜你的结婚对象是谁？没想到几个月不见，你的大脑会退化到这种份上。既然你这么想玩猜谜游戏，那我勉为其难地猜一下好了，是韦斯莱家的那个女人对吧？……我早就知道你对她恋恋不忘，迟早上演旧情复燃的戏码。毕竟学生时代你的眼睛天天黏在她身上，魂都被勾走了大半，蠢得无药可救。  
如果不是她，随便是哪一个疯狂迷恋哈利波特的女巫师我也不意外。我本来不想说的，但是波特你这个混蛋到底有哪点值得她们喜欢？你额头上的疤？你的救世主光环？还是因为你笑起来的傻样迷倒了她们？如果是因为笑容，那我多少还能表示理解。你不会以为我在夸奖你吧？少得意了波特，你的笑容真心算不上什么，不过是少数勉强可以入眼的东西罢了。比起你笑……我更喜欢看你哭。我喜欢你被我操哭的模样，波特。只有我一个人才能欣赏到你低声哭泣，发着抖隐忍的表情，你的眼泪对我来说就是一种要挟，每次你一哭我就该死地想加大力度，但又不能不克制自己，这种感觉烂透了。你最好祈祷这封信只有你自己一个人读到，否则让其他人知道伟大的救世主在床上是任人摆布的那个，他们会作何感想？  
波特，我实在是想不通有哪个女人能和你携手步入婚姻的殿堂。未来的日子里，她能忍受无数封寄到你们家的信？威胁恐吓的信，露骨示爱的信，辱骂你和食死徒在一起……哦，原来如此。我懂了。曾经你向公众宣布我们的关系后总能收到一大堆信件，全都是我的食死徒的身份造成的？未婚妻是个正常人的感觉很不错吧波特？不用担心她会给你带来非议，无需费口舌去和别人争辩你的伴侣已经改过自新，更不用担心她是个食死徒随时反咬你一口。瞧吧波特，美好的未来在前方向你招手，近在咫尺、唾手可得，你终于可以回归平静的生活了。  
……可是波特，我她妈讨厌你，恨透了你，杀你千万次都不足以让我泄愤。我怎么会这么蠢到自以为你的离开只是暂时的，还痴心妄想你迟早有一天会回到我身边。收到请柬的那一刻我才算是彻底清醒过来，如果这是你对我们最后一次吵架的反击，那么波特你赢了，真的。为什么要给我送请柬？是想嘲笑我吗？凭什么在这段关系里你永远都是占上风的那个？没在一起之前，我讨厌你周围的每一个人，格兰杰、一大帮韦斯莱、秋张……任何一个能和你友好相处的人我都讨厌，明明大家的起点都一样，你却唯独对我视而不见，冷言冷语也只是你施舍给我的。我们在一起后，我还要提防每一个对你有非分之想的人，你永远都不知道寄到家来向你表达爱意的恶心情书有多少，她们做好了取代我的准备，我当然也不会坐以待毙，壁炉里尽是这些情书的残骸，它们远比你想象的要多，波特。我确实很狡诈，我可以容忍他们指责我不该和你在一起，却无法忍受有人想把你从我身边抢走。虽然很不想承认，但让我时刻保持警惕罪魁祸首其实是你，和你在一起的每分每秒，我都觉得你会在下一秒和我撕破脸皮，疲惫地吐出一句结束关系的话，然后转身离去。你馈赠给我所露出的疲倦，我能怎么办？除了接受没其他的办法了！分手后你给我带来的灾难我她妈实在是不想多说了。  
波特，你有想过这一切是为什么吗？肯定没有，因为你一向心大。我想你不知道嫉妒为何物，我指真正意义上的嫉妒，它使我扭曲、丑陋和发疯，让我变得不认识自己。我做了很多徒劳无益的事，或许它们就是你离开的直接原因，但再给我一次机会，我肯定会重蹈覆辙。我蛰伏于嫉妒这头怪兽，遇见你之前它还好好地沉睡着，但遇见你之后它完全失控了，对此我无能为力。波特，爱上你是我最这辈子没出息的一件事，对于你已经离开我的事实我没有特别意外，也许从担心你会离开我的那一刻起，你我便注定分开。  
还好我收到请柬的时候没有在父亲面前大发雷霆，不然他肯定会加倍地指责我被你蒙骗了心智，居然被一个哈利波特牵着情绪走。我也很庆辛自己没有当面质问你为什么要结婚的冲动，不然我就真的从一个可怜虫变成了一个可怕的怪物。  
那么波特，预祝你新婚快乐。虽然这么说很虚伪，但希望另一个人能比我更爱你。另外说一句，如果你不回信，那以后我们老死不相往来。  
Draco Malfoy

2.距离哈利波特结婚还有5天。  
Malfoy，  
见信如晤。  
马尔福，这是你第一次给我写信，还是这么长的一封。我还以为你会直接把婚礼请柬丢进垃圾桶，连看都不看一眼。  
整封信看下来我还是很想问：你到底来不来参加婚礼？我觉得你不应该缺席，而且如果你能来，我会非常高兴。  
马尔福，我们在一起的两年多时间里，你从来都不会主动和我袒露心扉，大多时候你都是靠闷声冷战或者无故争吵发泄情绪，根本做不到心平气和地解决问题，所以我很难猜透你在想什么。首先，如果战后重返霍格沃茨我的举动给你带来了这么大的困扰，那我还真的欠你一个道歉。但你说的没错，“死缠烂打”这个词确实让我很不满，我完全不认为向你借一支羽毛笔、邀请你一起打魁地奇还有魔药课时提出和你组成搭档是死缠烂打！这分明是示好！假使你真觉得反感，为什么不直接拒绝？如果我没记错的话，八年级时我们两人的和平相处让全校师生大跌眼镜，甚至还出现了什么“连哈利波特和德拉科马尔福都握手言和了，伏地魔果真死透了”的传言，意味着这并不全是坏事吧。关于我们的第一个吻，你以为我不知道你是故意恶心我吗？我当然知道。我……好吧，我承认，一开始我确实有被那个吻吓到，但想到你好不容易肯从“自我保护”的壳里出来和我说几句话，要是我推开了你估计得前功尽弃——又让你缩回去，所以面对你的挑衅我根本不可能逃跑认输！况且马尔福你分明很享受那个吻，不然怎么会差点把我的衣服全扒了？  
接下来这些话我写写改改了好几遍，也弃用了很多张纸，我在想怎么写你才不会生气，但再三思考得出来的结论是：不管我怎么写你都会为之恼火。毕竟马尔福你就像天气一样难以预料，阴晴不定，更糟糕的是绝大部分时候都是阴天！所以我决定丢掉正式，随心所欲地写信。  
你说我必须对我们这段关系负全责，可我觉得你在睁眼说瞎话，马尔福。你简直是个自私自利的小气鬼，三番五次把错全怪到我头上来，还总认为这是理所当然的。什么时候你才能适可而止？如果可以，我真想把你从信中拖出来狠揍一顿！明明两个人才能构成伴侣关系，你却总是自己一个人演独角戏，还对此沾沾自喜，我她妈——我以为你会改变，至少有试着反思自己，但现在看来完全是我想多了。你和分手前没区别，还是那么卑劣！虽说翻旧账不是一种值得提倡的行为，但你无时无刻不触及我的底线，所以马尔福，我想我并不需要对你保持什么风度。你好好回想一下我们在一起的那段时间，有哪次我结束了傲罗的外勤任务不是匆忙赶回家的？你知道我每次站在家门口前都得做好了心理准备才能敲门吗？我到现在都想不通你为什么如此热衷于对一个下班疲惫的人甩脸色，没能一起吃晚饭是我的错吗？再说了真的有必要一起吃晚饭吗？我们的感情非得用一顿饭来衡量吗？下班后回到家等于呆在一个死气沉沉的空间里只叫我窒息，有时候我宁可加班呆在办公室里都不愿意回家面对你的臭脸！……所以为什么你不能考虑一下我的感受？  
马尔福，我几乎能想象得到你看到上述内容后的过激反应，但是我不想把这张纸揉成团丢进废纸篓里再写一遍了，就继续这么写下去吧。婚礼请柬的颜色真的很丑吗？可是赫敏和罗恩他们都觉得挺好的，而且我已经尽力去挑了！我头一次知道请柬还有这么多讲究，反正当时挑得我头晕眼花。还有，我当然知道请柬上不能缺少结婚对象的姓名，但是马尔福，你真的不知道我想要共度余生的对象是谁吗？事实上……我在赌一把，我不敢肯定我喜欢的那个人会同意和我结婚，所以算得上是鲁莽地豁出去一回了。  
怎么说才好，马尔福，我从未后悔过和你在一起，更不后悔向大家公开我们的关系，虽然你父亲对此很生气，而且我一度怀疑他会像肥皂剧里演的那样——为了让我离开你选择用一大堆金加隆诱惑我，想想还挺有趣的。关于你说比起我笑，更喜欢看我哭的言论，我……呃我姑且当作你认可我是个合格的床伴吧。收到信时赫敏就在我旁边，她凑过来跟我一起读信，以我对她阅读速度的了解，她肯定是看到了你这个混蛋说的下流话才会红着脸走开。  
德拉科，你现在仍对前食死徒的身份耿耿于怀是吗？我说不出什么漂亮话安慰你，也知道你不会因为几句话就彻底放下芥蒂，但我想说，没人能定义你是什么人。一举一动被公众用“有色镜”添油加醋的经历我多少能理解，虽然你对外经常表现出不在乎他们的评价，实则在家里抓着报纸瞎嚷嚷他们抹黑造谣，这种行为还真有点口是心非。以前我极其抗拒和你提及食死徒这个字眼，连傲罗工作上的事也不曾多言，就是担心那会令你难堪，可现在我改变了自己的想法，但愿没有太迟。事实就像刻在石头上的字，千真万确、无法改变，站在路人的角度看，食死徒犯下的罪行不可饶恕，你也的确曾是他们其中的一员，马尔福。那场大战夺走了太多无辜者的性命，正邪对立，敌人带来的伤痛刻骨铭心，任何人都没有立场去指责受害者被仇恨占据了思想，硬咬着你不放。我一直以为只要自己坚持向外澄清你已经改过自新，事情就会有所好转，但舆论的仇恨似乎无法用理性驾驭，效果微乎其微。你总是让我别浪费时间向他们解释，可这是我为数不多能做的了。马尔福，我们结伴外出的次数掰着手指头都能数过来，好不容易一起出去一趟，你也是躲我远远的，走得飞快把我甩在身后，疏离得像个陌生人。我她妈怎么不知道原因！我最后悔的是自己默许了你的行为，也没对此说什么，其实我才是那个彻头彻尾的懦夫。有时候我会想，如果当时我能态度再强硬一些，至少不那么消极——企图装作没事发生，我们之间也不会沦落到像两条互不干扰的平行线，各怀心思，对此避而不谈。  
人人都说我是救世主，可只有我知道自己不是，我就是一个普通得不能再普通的人。就算我真是救世主，那为什么没能拯救你？我猜你又准备嘲讽我是个圣人了……算了，随便你怎么说，我是圣人也无所谓。但是你别再自己一人独揽问题了，马尔福。你把食死徒的过往当作人生污点，甚至逐渐被它遮掩住身上特有的光芒，我不会要求你把那段痛苦回忆抛到脑后，然后积极乐观地面对生活，这一点都不现实。你一直怪我迟钝呆板，不会说情话，但有句话藏在我心底里很久了，以前我总觉得不说出来也没关系，用行动证明自己就好，结果失败无误。那我现在直接坦白了，有无数次我盯着你的脸看，都会不由得怀疑自己是否看走了眼，不然怎么会喜欢上一个浑身都是臭毛病的家伙？后来我靠自己找到了答案——我不爱你的优点特征，德拉科，而是因为你的存在、你的自然存在而爱着你，无关乎其他。用墨水把这句话逐字写下来简直比吃鼻涕虫还恶心，我突然想把这封信撕掉重写一遍，不过既然都写一大半了，还是暂时先忍着吧。马尔福，你能接收到我传达的想法吗？我相信每个人多少都有些不可告人的过去，但那都是过去式了，现在，我比任何一个人都更希望你有洁白无瑕的未来。  
回答你最后一个问题，现在是深夜，我得抓紧时间写快点才行了。马尔福，你能别把我当成傻子吗？嫉妒这种与生俱来的东西，别说得你一个人独有似的，我当然知道它的含义，对它的亲身体会也绝对不比你少。还在霍格沃茨的时候，你讨厌我身边的人，我也反过来讨厌你周围的人。天知道为什么你要和潘西走那么近？她看你的每个眼神，触碰你的每一个小动作，和你说的每一句话都让我觉得反胃，说到底你们两个为什么要经常黏在一起，是分开就不能走路了吗？还有，你少恶人先告状了，要不是你每天三点一线地在教室、礼堂和魁地奇球场捉弄我，我也不至于对你态度那么差好吗？最主要的是，我并非一无所知，其实就连你烧情书这件事情我也大概能猜到，怪就怪你没烧干净，在现场留了证据，让我在壁炉附近的角落捡到了碎纸片。马尔福，说实话，我是一个很差劲的伴侣吗？不然你为什么这么没有安全感？还是说你对自己特别没有自信？我坚决不认为自己是个“博爱”的人，更别说滥情到随便对其他人动心，很多时候你在我这里得到的都是专属于你一个人的，你对它们享有特权，马尔福。  
现在说这些已经无济于事了，但能把话说开的感觉真好，不亚于成功熬出了福灵剂。但愿这封信明天一早不会送错到你父亲手上，那么马尔福，就此祝你晚安。我好像已经很久没对你说过晚安了。  
Harry Potter

3.距离哈利波特结婚还有4天。  
Potter，  
波特，你这个人真是死性不改。我猜你寄给我的回信是熬夜赶出来的，这些狗爬字对我眼睛造成了极大的伤害，我还得努力分辨其中一些写的是什么。看来字如其人这句话不是假的。还有我说过多少次了？你他妈别再熬夜了！本来就已经够瞎了，再这么折磨眼睛你就该真的变成一个瞎子了，八百层镜片都救不了你，白痴波特。  
一大早我连早餐都没吃就给你写信，尽管感激我吧。波特，你的思维太过异于常人，正常人会极力邀请自己的前任去婚礼吗？大多数人都恨不得自己的前任消彻底失在这个世界上吧？哦还是说你对我完全信任，认为我会全程乖乖地旁观你和你那未知名的伴侣举行整场婚礼？波特，你什么时候才能脑袋开窍，先不说邀请一个食死徒出席神圣的婚礼会被预言家日报的记者如何大做文章，反正我肯定是会破坏这场婚礼的，也许是你们在交换戒指的时候，又或许是在你们造作地宣誓会永远爱彼此的时候，我会毫不犹豫地拿出魔杖对着你的伴侣——这样好像不太道德，那还是对着你好了，对着你施一个昏迷咒或者遗忘咒。想想格兰杰或者韦斯莱随便一个蠢货对此露出惊恐外加愤怒的表情我就倍感愉快。所以你的结婚对象到底他妈的是谁？哈利波特你是不是脑袋被门反复夹了好几百次，我怎么知道你想共度余生的对象是哪个？都到节骨眼上了你居然还在这里猜哑迷，真是恶趣味。你连对方想不想和你结婚都不知道，然后就擅自派送了结婚请柬？这种离谱到家的行为也就只有你这头愚蠢的格兰芬多狮子做得出来了，波特。如果对方没出现在婚礼上，我一定会将这几个月以来所有的不满化为嘲笑，狠狠地嘲笑你这个失败者。  
总而言之，我不会去参加你的婚礼，波特。因为还会有另一种结果，你的心仪对象带着笑容出现在这场该死的婚礼上，你的眼里只有她，容不下其他人，而我只能眼睁睁地看着你们两个注视彼此，什么都做不出来、一句话也说不出来。其实搞砸了一次婚礼又如何，我她妈又不能破坏你们的感情！去了等于自取其辱，还不如眼不见为净。  
既然你想翻旧账，那我也不想假惺惺地和你客气了，波特。原来在你眼里我就是那种闲得慌没事故意找茬的人？你不会真以为我是因为你晚回家才对你生气吧？我现在才意识到自己犯了一个致命错误，那就是蠢到以为你能反省自己。波特，你他妈知不知道你每次都是带着伤回家的？大伤小伤全都有！你心态真好，居然能完全忽略掉这个重点。我气你他妈有好几次因为傲罗这份工作差点把命都丢了！你说你得做好了心理准备才能敲门，那你知道每次我都是抱着什么样的心情开的门吗？哪天一打开门，门外站着的那个人不是你，而是你的某个傲罗同事——他哭丧着脸要我去认领你的尸体我也毫不意外。因为这完全有可能发生在你身上。你他妈就知道一个劲地往前冲，那怎么不懂要保护好自己？说真的波特，你能平安活到现在已经是梅林对你的特赦了。还有你觉得感情不能用一顿饭来衡量是吗？那麻烦伟大的救世主用脑子仔细算算，一周我们能有多少时间呆在一起，我按时下班了你要加班，我加班了你还在加班，真了不起，忙着拯救全世界的哈利波特真了不起，连一起吃顿晚餐的时间都没有。不过你猜怎么着？现在这档子破事不归我管了，轮到你的未婚妻提心吊胆地过日子了。这是她自找的，谁让她嫁给你，活该。  
今后她要面临的破事多了去了，我随便挑几件说说吧。你们两个睡过了吗？操我居然问了一个答案显而易见的白痴问题，当我没问过。那她肯定知道你有赖床的坏毛病吧。波特，闹钟对你来说就是床头柜上的一个摆件是吗？它的作用是吵醒你旁边睡着的那个人，而调闹钟的你睡得跟具尸体一样安静，真她妈该死。这还没完，每次我都得穿好衣服喊你一次，洗漱完毕又去房间喊你一次，临近吃早餐的时候又去喊你一次！你倒好，睡得像个没事人，有时候还要拉着我和你睡回笼觉，要不是看在你黑眼圈快耷拉到嘴角的份上，我早就一脚踹醒你了。把你弄醒后就大功告成了吗？远不止此——还有你的鸡窝头，但凡你能早起十分钟打理一下头发，它也不至于这么惨不忍睹。我现在终于可以理解为什么你老是顶着一头乱毛匆忙赶来霍格沃茨礼堂吃早餐了，同时我还要为自己以前嘲笑过你的头发道歉，因为以前你还会尝试着打理它，毕业后却任其杂乱，什么时候有只鸟落在上面筑巢我也不会奇怪。最让我想骂你的一点是——你永远系不好你的领带，波特。上班前，我绝对不能没检查领带就让你从门口迈出一步。  
这仅仅是我从日常生活中拎出来的几件小事，它们还只是冰山一角。祝你的未婚妻好运，波特，她要接过你这个烫手山芋简直是为巫师界除害。顺带一提，记得让她在家中常备治疗药剂，反正你总能用得上。  
……还有，昨晚我梦到你了，波特。我梦到你们一家四口其乐融融的恶心画面。在我的梦里，你和你的妻子有两个孩子，一个男孩和一个女孩。你们微笑着和上了霍格沃茨特快列车的孩子挥手告别……够了，我不想再说下去了。即使很不甘心承认，但是波特，你应该会是一个好父亲。你肯定是那种教育孩子很有耐心，圣诞节前会偷偷打听孩子想要什么礼物，工作忙碌之余抽空陪他们打魁地奇，临睡前还会去房间检查他们有没有按时上床睡觉的好父亲。真温馨，也真恶心。希望你的孩子能继承到你的优点吧波特，忽略掉你有太多的缺点不计。  
关于你发表的希望我能够振作起来的长篇大论，我应该感激涕零地接受对吗？波特你还真是多管闲事。你不在的这段时间，我照样活得好好的，或者说，过得比以前更好。少了和哈利波特的大名纠缠在一起，我整个人的曝光率大大降低，生活上的烦心事也跟着减少了很多。波特，你说希望我能有一个洁白无瑕的未来，可是我想象不出我的未来会是怎样的，准确来说，我无法想象少了你的未来会是怎样的。如果你真的爱过我，那为什么没有一直爱下去？你食言了波特。你不是一向对认定的人或事都很执着的吗？那为什么在爱我的这件事上你没有坚持下去？我她妈可能是没吃早餐开始胡言乱语了，但是随便吧，事已至此，我不想再演下去了，也许这是我写给你的最后一封信，所以我想写什么就写什么。我很自私，自私到想要你丧失宝贵的一切，身边只剩下我一人，波特。我不想要你有妻子，更不想要你有孩子，我讨厌你的余生里没有我的存在，更讨厌自己没有宽容的爱。我她妈根本就没放下和你的这段感情，居然还要假装自己不在乎你和谁结婚，这太可笑了。原来想要完全掩饰自己的感情是根本不可能的，至少在我这里行不通。去他妈的美好未来，我就只配滞留在原地，傻傻地被回忆禁锢住动弹不得。更可笑的是，直到现在我都还在说服自己哈利波特要结婚的这件事不是真的，说不定事情还会出现转机什么的。我也该醒了。  
本来还有很多话想说，但现在我没心情了。就这样吧，你也别回我信了波特，我们之间的联系到此为止。  
Draco Malfoy

4.距离哈利波特结婚还有3天。  
Malfoy，  
马尔福，我一直在等的那个人是你。  
Harry Potter

5.距离哈利波特结婚还有2天。  
Damn Potter，  
操，波特你这个混蛋别再开玩笑了！等了那么久你他妈就回复一句戏弄我的话？听着，我不需要怜悯和同情。你这句话虚伪到让我怀疑你是被人用魔杖威胁了写出来求救的，还是说这几天和我通信的不是哈利波特本人？  
不管怎样，看完这封信赶紧回我，给我把话说清楚！波特，你要是再敢随便开玩笑，我就亲自找你算账，让你为此付出代价！  
Draco Malfoy

6.距离哈利波特结婚还有1天。  
Malfoy，  
马尔福，我没开玩笑，我是认真的。就像当初我提议我们两个在一起试试看那样，现在我提议你和我结一场婚。嗯……好像听上去是挺离谱的？我刚有这个想法时，罗恩第一个表示强烈反对，毕竟他一向认为你我之间感情难以长久稳定，但是赫敏公然和他唱反调——认为寄一封婚礼请柬给你未尝不可，也算是试探你的反应。所以我给你寄了请柬。但这场婚礼不是假的，我邀请的宾客不多，他们对我来说都是很重要的人。我说我不敢肯定我的结婚对象是否会出席这场婚礼也是真的，因为我不敢肯定马尔福你还爱我。所以让猫头鹰把请柬寄出去的那一刻我豁出去了，抱着就算被你泼冷水我也认栽了的心情，至少我尝试过争取自己的感情。  
收到你的第二封信后，我更加确信自己这种荒谬的行为存在着它合理的意义。我能不能自恋地认为……马尔福你还是爱着我的？不知道从什么时候起，我开始忽视你对我的关心，甚至把它们视为是你理所应当给予我的。你的信唤醒了我回忆的盲区，原来生活的确是由琐碎小事构成的。我曾困惑于我们两个之间的相处模式，别扭且不像其他情侣那样和谐，但分手后观察周围其他的情侣，我才朦胧地意识到吵吵闹闹就是你和我独有的相处方式，马尔福。俗套无法圈住我们，这点也是你在信中提醒我的。我总觉得自己和你心中最佳伴侣的标准相去甚远，呃这大概是个事实，因为我给你带来了很多麻烦。德拉科，你总是不厌其烦地催促我早点休息——正如你在第二封信的开头责怪我熬夜一样，有时候我觉得你身上有赫敏臭骂罗恩不爱惜身体的影子。嗯……还有就是，身为圣芒戈医院的主治医师，你的下班时间也并非意味着真正的休息，我的意思是，好吧回到家你还得帮我处理各种小伤口，这点我是挺招你烦的。每次因为外勤任务受伤去圣芒戈，我的心情难免有些复杂，我会在心里祈祷他们派给我的治疗医师不是你，但同时又希望是你。在医院见到你铁定少不了一顿臭骂，但能在上班期间看到你我会悄然生出愉快感，我好像突然理解办公室恋情被严厉打击的原因了，因为这真的很容易让人分心，无法专心工作，值得庆幸的是我和你不是同事。德拉科，我的语言很贫瘠，不知道该怎么准确形容你穿医生制服的样子，但你认真工作——尤其是低头填表的时候真的很好看，令人赏心悦目，当然，如果没有摆出一副被人欠钱的拽样就更好了。  
扯远了，让话题回到正轨上。关于长期令我们产生分歧的问题，我的解决方法是：我会学着收敛自己的鲁莽勇气。你可能会觉得这是句废话，但这是我一瞬间产生的念头，笃定得连我自己都被吓了一跳。以前执行外勤任务的时候，我都一心只想着制服敌人，不顾后果，现在换个角度想想，考虑身边人而尽自己所能安全回到家也是另一种厉害的本事吧。如果在不久的将来，我能在家见到你就更好了。德拉科，我本以为和你分手是精神上的解脱，其实不然，和你分开后的每天我都在用一种坏脾气把自己和生活联系到一起，我全身心地疯狂投入到工作之中，就算早早下班，也要在外面瞎晃悠好一会儿才回家。这是我逃避现实的破方法，它们几乎没用，反而加大了你突然浮现在我脑海里的机会，对此我束手无策。写这些话真的让我头皮发麻，希望你没把吃的东西全吐出来？  
分手绝对不是我们之间的圆满句号，它只能算得上是一小段插曲。我想过了，人生一世那么短，为什么我还要浪费和你在一起的每分每秒？为什么我非得和不在场的你对峙，就像现在，我居然还在通过写信这种方式告诉你这一切本该当面告诉你的话。  
德拉科，请柬上的那条横线为你而留白，无论是过去还是现在。我不知道应该如何向你证明我的爱，但要想让人知道一件事情，最简单的方法就是毫无保留地说出来，所以德拉科马尔福，我爱你。  
一如既往的  
Harry Potter

7.哈利波特结婚的当天。  
德拉科马尔福收到了信，一字不漏地读了好几遍后，将它重新折好放进书桌抽屉保存起来，但没动笔写回信。他决定用自己积攒了二十一年的勇气，去出席那场属于他和哈利波特的婚礼。


End file.
